


play nice

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Breathplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Digital Art, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>davepetasprite supervises john and terezi's caliginous antics</p>
            </blockquote>





	play nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> hope you like! an alternate version without the speech bubble can be found [here](http://i.imgur.com/PIkq4PS.png)


End file.
